Seasons
by Prussianess
Summary: Jack Frost is the spirit of winter, but there are other seasons besides winter. Autumn, spring, and summer; they have many stories that they want to tell. Drabbles, one-shots, multi-chapter stories with a dash of crack and a healthy dose of seasonal antics.
1. The First Day of Autumn

**AN: I know, the last thing I should do is create another story. I don't care, it's not my fault that plot bunnies love me. **

**This chapter is not going to be like any of the others. It's more like an introduction for Autumn. The other chapters may be shorter. *shrugs* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG, not do I have the talent to create such a great movie. I only own the OC's for Autumn, Spring, and Summer. **

* * *

Trees were everywhere. All of them were a deep green color, a healthy color. A color more suited for summer than for autumn. Children were playing in the park that the trees were surrounding. They didn't pay any attention to the trees surrounding them, not that anyone would.

A girl of about six-teen strolled calmly on the park's dirt path. She looked like a regular teenager. Her hair was long and brown with streaks of dark red and gold. Her skin was light brown in color. Her eyes were slightly almond shaped, irises as green as the trees surrounding the park. She looked down as she walked, hands shoved into her coat pockets. She kicked a rock down the path, then again, and again, until it went into the grass. The girl looked up sharply, her eyes scanned the area.

Little kids were playing, no care in the world. The adults were talking with each other, mostly about school or other boring adult stuff. The girl rolled her eyes as she picked up bits and pieces of conversation. Adults, always worrying about simple things. Deeming the adults boring, the teenager walked closer to the kids. Many were climbing on the gym sets, others were on the swings, a few played tag. She leaned against the poles of the monkey bars. A little boy was struggling, trying to make it across without falling.

"Hey." She said calmly. "How're you? How's your day been?" The boy made no attempt to talk back, he didn't even acknowledge her existence.

"I'm guessing that your day's been good." The girl continued, not paying mind to the boys apparent rudeness. "No bad day could end in a park. At least, that's what I think." The boy still didn't pay attention. The teenager walked in front of the boy.

"Y'know, it's rude to ignore someone when they're trying to speak to you." The boy continued his quest to make it across the monkey bars, getting closer to the girl with each second. The girl sighed deeply and walked forward, right through the boy. For a brief second she dissipated into a light blue mist, only to reform again. She looked back sadly at the little boy who continued his quest on the monkey bars like nothing happened.

The girl walked away from the park, it was too boring. She was back to walking on the dirt path, back to her small game of kicking rocks. Fun times. Three rocks were kicked into the grass, two into rabbit holes (extra points!), and one into a small puddle created by the sprinkler systems. The girl went to retrieve the rock from the puddle when she noticed her reflection; namely her eyes. She stared at the reflection for half a second before breaking into a wide grin. She ignored the puddle and ran to the nearest tree, the bright green leaves seemed to tense up; as if they knew what was going to happen.

She stretched out her arm as much as it could go, barely reaching the first branch. She dug her foot into the side of the tree and used the foothold to push her self up. The wind rushed to her aid but she dismissed it; she could do it by herself. She crouched on the tree branch with impossible balance and scanned the area surrounding her, every tree, every leaf. She had a lot of work to do, might as well start now. The girl stood up on the branch and reached out to touch the leaves on the branch above her. Nothing seemed to happen at first, then the leaves slowly started to change colors. The teenager smiled brightly at the accomplishment. This time she allowed the wind to pick her up and she flew around the tree, running her hands through the many leaves still attached to the branches.

She looked up at the tree from the ground. The once bright green leaves were now beautiful shades of brown, gold, and red. The tree was bursting with color and light, it almost looked like it was on fire. The teenager giggled happily and bounced on the balls of her feet. One fire tree out of a countless number of trees in the world. This is going to be fun. She o\looked at the other trees happily, she had a job to do and she was going to start it here.

Autumn has come.

* * *

**AN: Okay, Just to let you know, this is all on my mom's iPad right now, and apparently it's not allowing me to use the tab key. :/ Or much of anything else. So, I'm sorry if there are some little mistakes/glitches here and there, I can't really avoid them. I hope that this doesn't effect how you feel about this story. The other chapters would get better, I promise. ^^**

**~Prussianess**


	2. Never Did This Before

**AN: I updated this! :DD I can already tell that this story is special! I hope you enjoy this silly chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. I only own Amber (Autumn). **

* * *

Amber looked at the forms of the retreating children. They always had to leave… they could never stay outside for long. She followed the children silently, refusing the call of the wind. The wind always wants to help, but she didn't need help! Can't the wind just let her walk? The wind continued to ask if she wanted to be picked up. The girl swatted the air around her, hoping that the wind would take a simple hint. Fortunately, it stopped blowing. The girl whispered her thanks and the wind blew her hair slightly. Amber couldn't help but smile, the wind was almost like a puppy, always wanting attention.

Her pace was too slow for the children, they disappeared to Moon knows where. She sighed and rested against a small tree. She kicked a couple leaves around; she didn't want to work at the moment. It was only September, only the first month of autumn. She had enough time to change the leave's colors. More than enough time….

"I'm bored." The girl sighed. In response, the wind blew around some of the leaves, creating a mini tornado. Amber smiled at the winds effort to relieve her boredom. Like she said, the wind's like a puppy; always looking for attention. She sat down at the base of the tree and closed her eyes.

Amber felt something land on her lap and she peeked one eye open curiously. A large, dark red leaf was resting on her knee. The lone leaf sparked an idea. Faster than the wind could blow, she was on her feet and collecting leaves. She didn't want the wind to help, but she didn't want the wind to feel left out. After a mental debate, she came to a decision.

"Hey, wind." Amber called out. "Can you help?" The wind was at attention, it asked for instructions. "Gather as many leaves as you can and put them in a pile." The wind did as instructed.

With their combined work, a large pile of brightly colored leaves was made. Amber stood at the base, smiling a smile too big for her face. She was so excited! Squealing, Amber ran to a faraway tree and faced the pile. The wind was right behind her.

"I never did this before!" Amber said, getting into running position. "So I want this to be perfect. As soon as I land into the pile, come in after me." She smiled again. "This is going to be so much fun!" The wind pushed against her slightly, it was never known for being patient. Amber broke into a sprint; the pile of leaves coming up fast.

When she deemed the pile close enough, Amber jumped into the air and cannon-balled into the leaves. She sunk chin deep into the pile and relished in the beautiful crunching sound the brittle leaves made. Laughter bubbled up from deep inside her chest, she couldn't help it. _This was the funnest thing she ever did._ A sharp whistle filled the air and Amber knew that the wind was coming.

Suddenly the pile of leaves exploded, the leaves (and Amber) flew into the air. The wind cushioned the still-laughing Amber's fall. Both the spirit and the wind laughed, neither of them stopped laughing until the last leaf landed on the ground.

Amber's laughter stopped abruptly and her face became stoic. She lifted herself off of the ground and turned to the wind. She spoke in a serious monotone.

"Tell Spring about this and I'll ignore you for the rest of the season."

* * *

**AN: I don't know what to put here! D: That's new for me! Uh, I hope you enjoyed this a please review. Um, haveanicedaybye! **

**~Prussianess**


	3. Major and Lesser Seasons

**AN: Yay! A new chapter! :D How are my lovely little lambs doing this fine day? Me? I'm doing well! In fact, I'm doing this instead of studying for my C.S.T's! :DD Fun times... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. Also, some mild language in this chapter and the introduction of Samantha/Summer! Enjoy~!**

* * *

Amber landed quietly on the soft grass, her bare feet rejoiced at not walking on dirt anymore. In front of the Spirit was a tree, under the tree was a girl, this girl was sleeping, Amber was not amused.

"Hey." Nothing.

"Hey!" Nope.

"_Hey!" _Absolutely nothing. Amber closed her eyes, found her happy place, and opened them again.

"Hey, was that Jack Frost?" Instantly, the girl underneath the tree sprung up and started to yell.

"Where?! _Where's that sneaky, cold, impish, little bastard?" _The girl was looking around wildly, sending her light red hair flying everywhere; her hazel eyes were full of hate. Amber whistled, she was impressed at the little display of hate.

"Geez, Samantha. What'd Jack ever do to you?" Amber was genuinely interested, she rarely see's the girl curse. The girl stopped her search and focused on the Autumn Spirit in front of her; her hate filled expression melted into confusion, then annoyance.

"Is he not here?" Samantha asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nope." Amber said casually, popping the _p._

"_Why the hell did you do that then?!" _Amber's own eyes narrowed and she gestured to the lush, green area surrounding them.

"Am I the only one that sees something wrong with this picture?" She asked. Samantha cocked her head to the side a bit.

"Uh, yes?" She answered dumbly. Amber sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's September 30th."

"Yes?"

"_The leaves are supposed to be dying." _Finally Samantha caught on; she rolled her eyes and plopped down into the floor.

"So? What's the big deal?" The girl crossed her legs and rested her head in the palms of her hands.

"What's the big deal? _What's the big deal?! _Samantha, I understand that summer is your season, _but you can't ignore mine." _Amber felt her frustration grow.

"What's the big deal about fall anyway?"

"Autumn." I instantly corrected. "Don't give me that lame version. _It's autumn._" Samantha rolled her eyes again. "And it's an entire season! You can't just ignore it! I make sure the trees store their nutrients, I cause the weather to cool, I signal the harvest, I—"

"You point is?" The Summer Spirit interrupted, bored. Amber grew red from the frustration. She took a deep breath before daring to speak again.

"Look, no matter what you think, autumn is important. Sure, summer and winter are the 'bigger' seasons, but come on! Who's to say that they aren't important? A year a _four_ season for a reason. Do you realize how pissed me and Katie get when we're overlooked? Guess what! _We get overlooked a lot. _ At the very least, we both have the satisfaction of doing something. _Don't you dare rob me of that satisfaction." _Amber was now glaring daggers while Samantha looked mildly freaked out. Amber sighed deeply again before sitting on the grass.

"…" Samantha was at a loss of words. "I…"

"Y'know what else I do?" Amber asked casually while Samantha hesitantly shook her head. "I separate you from Jack. Do you want to meet Jack every time your season ends?" Samantha shook her head furiously. Amber nodded and stood up quietly.

The wind floated around her, preparing to lift her up. She gave the Summer Spirit her best slasher smile. "Then I expect some leaves to be changed by tomorrow." The wind took her away, leaving a disturbed Samantha still sitting on the grass.

* * *

**An: Did'ya enjoy it? I personally loved writing this! ^^ Also, Kaite=Spring. Just to let you know. I don't know what else to put in here, besides my usual beg for reviews. *shrugs* Enjoy your weekend! **


	4. Ungodly Heat

**An: I don't know...I just don't know. But you will know when you finish reading this, you will know why I don't know. ****_And you won't know either. _*****ahem* Sorry about that, I just don't know what to think about this chapter. I wrote it while a heatwave was going on, ****_thankfully_**** it stopped by the time I finished this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. I simply don't. ****_BUT_**** I ****_do_**** own my OCs! :D **

* * *

Samantha floated over a school somewhere in the desert known as Southern California. In the back of the school was a small field, most likely used for soccer during the weekends. Samantha smirked as she saw the ant-like figures of the students running. She urged the wind to bring her closer to the scene; this was going to be fun!

Samantha could feel the temperature rise as she drew closer to the blacktop next to the field. The ant-like figures now looked like children; or _teenagers _if you want to get technical. Her smirk deepened as she saw the sweat dripping from their foreheads, their groans, the energy being sapped from their body. She watched amused as they all ran to the locker room after their laps were done, hoping to escape the now ungodly heat. Her grin widened even more as she heard the groans when the children realized that the air conditioning wasn't working.

Sometimes she would wonder why she loved to see the people suffer so much. Well, _suffer_ isn't the right word; she doesn't want to hurt them, she just likes to see their discomfort. Humans were _very_ entertaining; the slightest thing would make them squirm! She watched as some of the children filed out of their respective locker rooms, now dressed, but still sweating and looking absolutely miserable. It was wonderful! Samantha watched in amusement as one girl shook her fist at the sky.

"Damn you Southern California! Damn you!" The girl screamed as loud as she can.

Samantha laughed. No—_laugh _wasn't the right word, she _cackled_. Samantha slowly rose up into the air, still laughing at the children's discomfort. She didn't notice the other presence in the air with her until it was too late.

"Ahem." A soft, girlish voice rang through the air, breaking through Samantha's crazed laugh. Almost instantly Samantha stopped laughing and her face paled. She slowly turned around, only to see the face of pure rage.

Katie, otherwise known as spring, glared at Samantha. No—_glared _isn't the right word. She burned fiery holes into Samantha's soul. Samantha gulped; pissing off Katie is never a good idea, no matter how shy she may seem. Samantha rubbed the back of her neck nervously, she was about to say something but was cut off.

"I'll give you twenty seconds to run as fast as you can. You better hope I don't catch you." Katie said lowly, dangerously. Only one word sprang into Samantha's mind and she made no attempt to keep it from coming out.

"Shit." The wind carried her away faster than Katie could blink. Katie's light green eyes scanned the area below her. Noticing the miserable teenagers, she face-palmed.

"Damn you Sam. _Damn you." _She grumbled; it was going to take a while before she could get rid of the heat wave. "When I figure out how, I'm going to _kill_ that girl." Katie muttered those last, happy words before going to fix the unbearable heat.

Samantha didn't show her face again for a few months.

* * *

**An: Like I said, I just don't know. I'm starting to wrap my OCs with distinct personalities! :D Yay! **

**Also, be warned, I've established in my head that Samantha's gonna have a potty mouth. *whispers* I'm sorry... **

**Please review! *dances like a retarded seal* For more silly season antics! xD And author antics! *continues to dance like a retarded seal* **


	5. The Holy Sword? What?

**AN: Ahaha, I apologize in advance for this chapter. Seriously, I am ****_so_**** sorry for what you're about to read. I was talking to one of my reviewers, and it turns out we both watch an anime called Soul Eater. Soooo, this is like a cross over between ROTG and it. **

**So, if you haven't watched Soul Eater, I'm sorry.**

**If you ****_have_**** watched Soul Eater, I'm sorry. Why? You'll find out...**

* * *

Somewhere in the blue and green planet called Earth, a Nature Spirit had nothing to do. But this wasn't just _any_ Nature Spirit; this was Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter. It was currently spring and he needed to entertain himself in a way that won't send Katie into a rage that would only end with his death. …..again.

So Jack decided to explore the mountains, seeing as how the high altitude allowed snow to fall freely. Plus, what could possibly happen in an isolated mountain chain?

_Of course, something interesting had to happen. If nothing happened, this story wouldn't be written! ….Okay, now that the fourth wall was reinforced, let us continue with the story of this poor, unfortunate, ignorant Nature Spirit._

As the wind blew and tossed Jack around the mountains, he noticed that something was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something in his gut told him that he had to run away as fast as he possibly can. The Nature Spirit foolishly decided to ignore the feeling and he continued to be blown across the mountains until he was satisfied.

Then he noticed the waterfall. The boy grinned mischievously at the thought of turning it into a gigantic sculpture. He raised the brown staff that he always carried around and shoved the end of it into the rushing water. Confusion spread across his face as the water didn't turn to ice.

"The hell?" He asked to no one. Something felt very wrong; his survival instincts told him to run, but his curiosity told him to stay and investigate. Silly survival instincts, curiosity always wins! Jack followed the waterfall to its source on top of the mountain. There, he found a cave. He stepped into the water coming from the cave and mentally debated on what he should do.

'_Should I just leave now and never know what's in here? Or should I continue and possibly regret this forever? Hmmm…" _

Jack decided to move forward.

And so he walked.

And walked.

And walked.

"How big is this cave?!" He yelled to no one in particular after walking for 10 minutes. He did not expect to be answered, much less being answered by a fairy.

"We made this cave so big so that you'll have enough time to turn back." The small, winged woman answered solemnly. She grimaced. "Please turn back." She pleaded.

"Why?" Jack asked curiously. Deciding to ignore the obvious fact that he's talking to a fairy; he already encountered water that wouldn't freeze, why cause his brain to hurt more? "What's in here that's so bad? And if it's so bad, why live here?" The fairy sighed.

"We were born in this cave and are tied to this cave. We couldn't leave no matter how much we want to." The fairy said sadly. "You do not know what lives here?"

"Nope." Jack said, popping the p.

"Then I express my deepest apologies." The fairy bowed before disappearing.

"Okaaay." Jack said, now thoroughly weirded out by this cave. But he's been walking for so long! He can't turn back now. So the Nature Spirit continued to walk. Thankfully, or unfortunately, he reached the end of the cave in a very short amount of time. He then saw an amazing sight; a large, beautifully decorated, sword sticking out of a platform of rock that rose out of the water. Jack hopped up onto the platform and he examined the sword up close. It was a beautiful sword, it was made of gold and intricate designs took over the blade. Jack whistled appreciatively.

"I wonder why that fairy wanted me to walk away…." The teen wondered aloud. He shrugged. He noticed how deep the sword was stuck into the stone below him and Jack chuckled slightly. "It's kind of like the sword in the stone." He gripped the handle of the blade. "Whoever could pull it out of the stone would become a king." The boy laughed at the thought, knowing that he won't be able to pull out a sword stuck this deep in stone. But he tried anyway, if only for the right to say that he tried.

He didn't expect the sword to come out however. In fact, he nearly fell over after it slipped from the stone because he used much more force than necessary. He looked at the beautiful sword in his hands and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"No. Freaking. Way." His eyes widened as the sword began to glow with a blindingly bright light. Jack shut his eyes to avoid being blinded and he vaguely felt the weight of the sword leave his hands. As the light diminished, Jack eased his eyes open.

He was expecting to see the sword in his hands; he most certainly wasn't expecting to see a small, white, mutant staring at him. Jack was certainly having an off day. But he would realize this later in the day; right now he was just freaked out, with good reason. Though he doesn't know the good reason yet.

"…What?" Jack stared wide-eyed at the creature in front of him.

"FOOL!" Said creature pointed a cane at his face.

"I repeat." Jack said calmly. "…_what?_"

"You wanted to wield me? _The_ Holy Sword!" The white…thing looked at him with large, circular, _extremely_ cartoonish eyes. He wasn't blinking; it was actually freaking out Jack a little bit.

"Wait…_you're _the sword I pulled out of that rock?" Jack's eyes widened even more, he wasn't even sure if that was possible.

"FOOL!" The cane was swung in the direction of Jack's face again, narrowly missing his nose.

"Hey, can you watch where you swing that—"

"My legend began in the 11th century!" Again, the cane was shoved into Jack's face. "Would you care to hear it?" Jack pushed the cane out of the way.

"Sure. I have nothing—"

"FOOL!" The cane was swung yet again.

"Can you stop that? It's _very _annoying—"

"Do you think that you are good enough to wield me?"

"I don't—"

"FOOL! How would you know whether you are good or not?"

"I don't know, you just asked me."

"My legend began in the 11th century."

"What does—"

"It was a Tuesday, on a bright summer morning." The creature began. "I remember looking up at the blue sky thinking…no, it was night. The sky was dark and I looked up at it thinking…No. I was right, it was morning! But it wasn't a Tuesday. It was a Thursday; a beautiful Thursday morning in the middle of summer. Or was it Spring? Winter? No, it was definitely fall. A beautiful Thursday morning in the middle of fall! No, it wasn't Thursday. It was a Monday! Or Friday? Or a Thursday that felt like a Monday?"

"What is the point of this?" Jack asked, seriously annoyed.

"FOOL!" The can was shoved into Jacks face yet again.

"Seriously, I swear to the moon that if you shove that thing in my face again—" An unimaginably large list poofed into existence. "What."

"You must follow these 1000 provisions of you wish to become my Meister." Jack held the list in his hands, scanning the large collection of words.

"I must follow _all_ of these?"

"FOOL! Of course! Provision No.452 is the most important; you must attend by 5 hour story telling party!"

"I can't even last 5 minutes with you." Jack dropped the list and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Would you like to hear about my legend, it began in the 11th century!"

"No thanks." Jack answered back. "You're annoying as hell."

"Wait!" A golden glow filled the room. Jack turned around to see the beautiful sword floating in the air. "Take this blade and you would be considered a hero! The best of the best!"

"A hero?" Jack asked as he grabbed the hilt of the blade.

"Yes! Now, let us rule together! With glory and honor!"

"Glory and honor." Jack echoed as the golden light morphed until it took the form of golden wings. Power radiated throughout the room and Jack felt invincible. And yet….

Jack stuck the sword as deep into the floor as he could.

"No thanks." He growled. "Anyone who could put up with you _would_ be a hero…" And so Jack walked out of the room, leaving the sword behind.

"So, did you meet Excalibur?" The fairy asked as Jack left the cave. Jack looked at the fairy and grimaced. He flew out of the cave without another word.

"Oh." The fairy sighed sadly. "I guess you did…"

Let's just say, dear readers, Jack avoided that part of the world for the rest of his immortal life.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry. I will never do this again... Just...Just...*hides head in shame* *sees angry ROTG fans* Umm, the next chapter would be normal! I promise! **

**Here's a link to a website that would explain for about Excalibur. If you scroll down a little, you can see the grimace. Remember to remove the spaces~! souleater .wikia wiki/Excalibur **


	6. The Melancholy of Summer

**AN: I AM EATING A NECTERINE, ****_AND IT IS DELICIOUS. _**

**So hi~! I'm having a great day, how has your day been? I love this chapter, I had to pat myself on the back for this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. I only own my OC's. **

* * *

"People hate me." Samantha realized out of nowhere. Katie looked at her curiously before returning to her flowers.

"What do you mean, Sam?" She asked, only half interested in what the Nature Spirit apparently realized.

"I mean exactly what I said!" The red-head exclaimed before she stood up abruptly, scattering several flower petals in the process. "People hate me!" She stamped her foot slightly for emphasis. Katie didn't care about the emphasis, she only saw the massacre her flowers were going through.

"Oka, okay." Katie said in a calming voice. "Just calm down for a second and stop killing the flowers." Samantha looked down, suddenly noticing the crushed, petal-less flowers.

"Ehe…oops." She said with a smile that was supposed to be apologetic. "Sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all. Katie sighed deeply, trying to expel any frustration that would cause the situation to go from bad to worse.

"You're not sorry at all, so don't give me that apologetic bullshit. I've known you for _decades_. Just sit down and explain to me why you think that everyone hates you." When Samantha looked like she was going to plop down onto the ground, Katie added with an edge to her voice. "_And sit down _carefully _so that you don't kill any more of my babies." _Samantha froze in her actions, contemplated the consequences of disobeying, and slowly squatted to the ground. Katie smiled sweetly. "Good, now start explaining." Her attention went back to the flowers.

"Well," Samantha started, blowing a string of hair out of her face. "Amber always looks like she's planning the best possible way to get rid of me."

"Amber looks like that to everyone. You aren't a special case."

"Jack _actually_ tries to me whenever I get close to him."

"Because you try to kill him first." Katie rolled her eyes.

"That bastard…" Samantha muttered darkly.

"Anything else?" Katie sighed.

"Yes!" Samantha snapped and Katie held up her hands in mock surrender. "The kids never seem to actually enjoy summer!"

"Of course they do." Katie said, now looking at her acquaintance with genuine confusion. "Don't they always wish for summer to come?"

"They only want the vacation!" Samantha all but screamed. "They don't care about the actual season, just the vacation that comes with it!" Samantha fell to the ground dramatically, crushing several flowers in the process. Katie didn't care about the flowers this time though; she was concerned about her acquaintances small breakdown.

"What makes you think that?" She asked softly.

"They're always holed up inside their homes." Samantha mumbled. "When they walk outside, they only complain about the heat. After awhile they grow bored and wish for summer to end, they ignore the beauty of my season and just wish for it to end. I've never heard anyone wish for spring to end. Or autumn. …Or winter." She sighed and ducked her head into the flowers. "Why should I bother with this if my _very season _isn't appreciated?"

Katie shuffled over to the Summer Spirit's fallen form. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, there are plenty who wish for the other seasons to end too."

"Really?" Samantha asked, voice muffled from the flowers surrounding her face.

"Yes, really." Katie nodded. "People hate the allergies that come with spring and autumn, and _many _people hate the cold that comes with winter. But y'know what?"

"What?" Samantha lifted her head up and looked at Katie skeptically.

"There are plenty of people that love summer as well. Just because someone hates something, that doesn't mean that others don't like it as well. Just look at the people who live by the beaches; they _love _summer." Samantha smiled and stood up abruptly, once again scattering flower petals.

"You're right!" Sam exclaimed with a large grin on her face. "There _are _people who love my work!" Her brown eyes gained their usual spark and Katie knew that she was fine now. The wind lifted Samantha into the air and the Summer Spirit laughed loudly. "I'm going to mess with Amber now, so see you later Kate!" She turned around and flew off.

"It's_ Katie._" Katie sighed with a small smile on her face, before she could go back to her flowers though, Samantha returned. "Yes?" Samantha looked at Katie with an uncharacteristic softness in her eyes.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and genuine; she flew off before Katie could even comprehend what was said. When the meaning of the words dawned on Katie's mind, a soft smile graced her lips.

"You're welcome." She whispered to the wind.

As she looked down at the crushed flowers and for once she didn't care about the mess.

* * *

**AN: Love this! See guys, I told you that I would do a normal chapter~! More personality, hooray! **


	7. I'm The Weird One?

**AN: Haha, this is a fairly short chapter, but oh well. This ****_is _****supposed to be a drabble series, right? xD I hope you like it anyway. **

**I do not own ROTG or Jack Frost. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"Hey, Amber?"

"Hm?"

"Since when were your eyes grey?" Jack leaped in front of the girl and examined her eyes closely. "Yep, they're definitely grey. Weren't they brown?"

"…You just noticed?" Amber asked, one eye brow raised. Jack tilted his head to the side.

"Just noticed what?"

"My eye color changes according to the season." She stated it like it was the most normal thing in the world. Jack paused.

"….what."Amber sighed and motioned for Jack to sit down. He did as his was told and Amber quickly sat with him.

"I'll explain this quickly." She began. "When it isn't autumn my eyes are grey, when autumn just starts my eyes are green, as it nears the middle of the season my eyes are hazel, and at the end of the season my eyes are brown."

There was a long pause.

"Any questions?"

"…this has been going on for how long?" Jack asked, eyeing her oddly.

"As long as I remember, I guess." She shrugged.

"That's….weird." Was all Jack had to say on the matter. Amber put a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, Katie gets freckles when it's her season and Samantha's hair's brighter during summer. I guess all of us have special changes when our season comes around."

"Nothing happens to me." Jack said simply.

"Well then." Amber got up from the ground and brushed some dirt off of her lap. "You're weird." And with that she walked away, leaving Jack sitting in the dirt. After a few seconds, her parting words finally sunk in.

"Wait!" Jack twisted around in order to face the departing nature spirit. "_I'm _the weird one?!"

* * *

**AN: Do you remember the first chapter where Amber was excited that her eyes were green? Well, now you know. ^^ **

**I have one very important question; did I write Jack correctly? I always feel like I write him wrong. :c**


End file.
